Broken and Fixed
by MonochromeSky16
Summary: After the battle with Ghetsis, Rosa finds Hugh being attacked by the Liepard he just got back for his Sister. She saves him from Liepard and Hugh is now in the process of healing from the injuries. Despite the attack, he refuses to give up on changing Liepard. Rosa stays with Hugh during his time of need but will she discover feelings for her childhood friend during this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I've decided to do another Pokemon story, this time it will be a RosaXHugh story! The idea for this story popped into my head during the weekend so I've spent some time planning and writing it out, so I hope you guy's like it! Oh and there will be DualRivalShipping and future Ferriswheelshipping too! :D**

**Please review and tell me how I did or if you guys liked it or not. It would be heavily appericiated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or its characters in anyway**

* * *

I sat in silence in the small hospital room the repetitive beeping sound coming from the life meter was I sound I had grown used to hearing, I'd spent the day by Hugh's side, waiting for him to awaken. I didn't speak and I barely moved but my mind wasn't blank. I sat reminiscing about the horrific scene that I saw yesterday.

_After I had saved Kyurem and defeated Ghetsis I had no other choice than to walk out of the silent chasm due to the fact that my only flying pokemon was currently in storage. As soon as I entered the forest area of the chasm A bloodcurdering scream filled my ears. I panicked having an idea of whose voice it was, I silently hoped that it wasn't him..._

_I ran to where the scream came from and saw Hugh. He was lying on the ground, his clothes was stained by blood and had scattered rips on his jacket and shorts. The overwhelming stench of blood made me want to vomit. Then a low growling sound turned my attention to the culprit. It was a liepard. The exact same Liepard that Hugh finally got back. Hugh's blood stained the pokemon's purple fur and dripped from its claws. _

_I had grown furious at this pokemon for the crime it committed, at that point I didn't care whether I would kill the Liepard or not despite knowing what Hugh would think of me if he survived from the attack, I prayed to myself that he would. I took out my only pokemon that didn't faint during the battle with Ghetsis; my close companion Serperior. Thankfully, Serperior managed to KO Liepard with a single leaf blade attack. _

_I found Liepard's pokeball and instantly put the dangerous pokemon inside it. I went over to Hugh, he breathed heavily and struggled in pain. I was relived that he was still alive but I had to get help quick. Serperior put Hugh on it's back and we rushed to the closest city, Humailu city._

I tried to get those unwanted memories out of my head, but everything in this room wouldn't help distract me from it. I looked at Hugh, who was still resting and saw his stitches and bandages, I tried to hold in tears but couldn't, it was far too difficult for me to contain my sorrow.

"Why?" I managed to say with my face staring at the floor. "You devoted your whole journey to finding your sister's pokemon, you wanted to make her happy again, you put her ahead of your own desires. But despite that This is what you get in return?!" I said in a much more louder tone. It wasn't fair! Why do bad things always happen to good people?! More tears streamed down my face, I didn't even attempt to stop, I know quite well that it takes a lot to calm me down when I'm as devastated as I am now.

"Rosa.." A weak voice said, I knew that voice from anywhere. I looked up and saw that Hugh was finally contagious, he sat up on the bed and looked concerned when he saw my tear-stained face.

"Hugh! Your Awake!" I felt a smile creep onto my face despite the tears that refused to stop running down my face. I felt pretty dumb to state the obvious but I was just happy to hear his voice again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I worried you Rosa. How long have you been here?" He asked curiously. I blushed when I told him the truth. "Since this morning" It was in the middle of the afternoon now, I was aware of this but it felt weird that much time has went by. "That long?" Hugh said. "Yeah" was all I could say.

Suddenly a knock was heard, we assumed it was one of the nurses and told her to come in. Instead of seeing a nurse, Hugh had two mor visitors; Cheren and Bianca. Cheren is the new gym leader for my hometown. He is pretty tall and has hair as black as a Murkrow and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Bianca is an assistant of Professor Juniper, her blond hair reached down to her shoulders and her eyes shined a light green. She is a bit of an air-head at times but she is a very lovable person.

"Hugh! Rosa told us what happened! Your okay, right?" Bianca said with a very worried tone. "I'm just a pretty sore but other than that I;m fine" Hugh replied with a smile. "Do you know when you are able to leave" Cheren asked, I noticed that he had a pokeball held firmly in his hand, I instantly knew what pokemon was held in the capsule. Liepard.

"I should be out in a week if the healing process is doing well, but I'm sure that I'll have to be here longer" Hugh answered. Bianca surprised both me and Hugh when she gave him a sincere hug. Cheren just sighed as his witnessed Bianca's action from a distance. "Oh my poor little Hugh! It must be horrible being cooped up in this place! Is it true about the food being horrible here?" Bianca said, thankfully she knew better than to hug Hugh at the state he is in now, the girl is well-known for her death hugs.

"I don't even know where to start with the food, I;m not picky about what I eat but the food here is really unpleasant" Hugh said. I knew how he felt, I often had to go to the hospital after attempting to pull dangerous stunts with my bicycle or playing up in the trees in the nearby forest. "You know I could sneak in some food for you when I visit tomorrow" I offered, to the blue haired teen. His eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. "I'd love that, you are the best cook I know after all!" Hugh replied. I smiled at his brightened mood.

"Hey Rosa, can I speak with you outside?" Cheren asked in a rather serious tone, I assumed he wanted to discuss the liepard with me. "Sure" I said. Since my mind was now on the topic on Liepard, would Hugh still try to make a connection with it even after what happened? Could a pokemon like Liepard truly be fixed or is it just a lost cause. I stood up from my seat and waved to Hugh as I walked out, Bianca followed us out as well. "Don't worry, we're only be a minute!" She said sweetly to Hugh before shutting the door behind us.

"Rosa, there is something I need to discuss with you, It's about the Liepard" Cheren said. "Cheren have you finally come up with a solution to help this pokemon?" Bianca asked. I frowned, I wanted to help this pokemon but after the pain it caused for Hugh could I really forgive it? "Help it?! We did help Liepard! We rescued it from team Plasma but it still bared its fangs to us!" I blerted out, letting my grudge get the better of me. "Listen Rosa, I know your upset for what happened but should you really blame Liepard? Remember Team Plasma is the cause for making this pokemon corrupt. We just need to give Liepard some help to adjust, and I figured that you would be a great candidate for the job" Cheren said. I couldn't believe this? There would be no way that I can help this pokemon?! I might just end up like Hugh did, but I should at least try for Hugh's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I've be super busy lately with school and other things, but I won't abandon this story or the rest of my work. **

**And I'd like to thank ZoraidaEdelweiss, Infusion Masters Nightmare, and guest for reviewing! I love getting reviews from you guys, it really inspires me to work harder on these stories. :D**

_**Disclaimer**_

**I don not own pokemon or its characters in anyway**

* * *

**Rosa's Pov**

"Hold on!" Bianca annouced in a childish way, ending the conversation between me and Cheren. "Cher-bear, don't you think that she should do it later, the poor girl has been through a lot lately" Bianca pointed out. Cheren blushed with a not so amused expression on his face. "I'm not rushing her into it, A task like this takes time. A lot of time. Remember back when we had to rehabilitate those pokemon that were kidnapped by Team Plasma two years ago, sure they were just hostile towards trainers but still it did take a while for them to recover. We just need to take tiny steps with Liepard" Cheren explained.

"Yeah I do, it feels like it happened yesterday too. Going on our journeys, traveling unova for the first time, and defeating Team plasma. Well not us, it was Touko who defeated N and Ghetsis" Bianca said, taking a walk down memory lane. The mentioning of N gave me an idea. "N! That's it, can't we get him to help us with Liepard. I mean, he can communicate with Pokemon after all" I said.

Both Cheren and Bianca looked at me rather surprised at me words. "Wait, how do you know about N's ability. He hasn't been in Unova in two years" Bianca asked. Cheren clenched his fists with a discouraged look upon his face, I guess he didn't like N very much. "It's impossible to find him. Our friend Touko has spent each day looking for him for the past two years, it would just be a waste of time" Cheren said. "But I did find him, he saved my life with Ghetsis commanded Kyurem to kill me, its true that I don't know where he is now. He should still be in Unova, there's a chance of that possibility" I said.

"And besides I want to thank him properly for saving me" I said. "You seem pretty confident about your plans but what about the league? We know very well about your dream of challenging the league, that's why you began traveling" cheren pointed out. I smiled and shook my head "Yeah, its true that I dream of becoming Unova's champion but Hugh also had a goal to fulfil and he worked so hard for it, so for the meantime I plan on helping him achieve it. Besides the league isn't going anywhere I have all the time in the world to go up there" I said

A smile crept onto Cheren's face. "You are quite the caring friend, just like Touko. Well we will help you with this, you won't have to alone with this task and neither will Hugh" Cheren said.

"You two always talk about this Touko girl, but I really don't know much about her except that she defeated Team Plasma. If you two don't mind could y'all tell me more about her" I asked, with curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh Arceus! Where should I start. You see, Touko is our childhood friend who started her pokemon journey at the same time as us and the two of you look almost identical too. She, like you wanted to take on the champion but her goal changed when she had to take on the organization known as team plasma. N was the leader of team plasma back then and Touko had developed feelings for the man too. In the end N defeated the champion and awakened Zekrom; a legendary dragon of unova. At the final battle Touko awakened Reshiram, the other legendary pokemon and defeated both N and Ghetsis. In the end N left unova and Touko soon followed" Bianca explained.

Bianca's information made me want to meet this prodigy desperately but there is no telling where she is at. It would just be a wild goose chase, and I already have someone else to look for anyway.

**Touko's Pov**

Reshiram had carefully landed in victory road, it sure has changed since I've been gone. I could hardly recognize the place. I jumped from Reshiram's back and put the white dragon back into its pokeball. "Thank you, my friend. You deserve a well deserved rest" I said before putting the pokeball in my pocket. Well, I guess its time for Unova to known that I have returned...I just wish that N came back with me" I said to myself feeling rather disappointed that after all that time I couldn't find him, sure I met countless people and found pokemon what were not native to unova but still. I felt empty, it's been two years but I still can't get over that green-haired man.

I sighed and began to walk towards the pokemon league until I was stopped by a zoroark. The fox pokemon had jumped out from the bushes, right in front of me. A zoroark? But Zoroarks don't live around these parts.

The pokemon motioned my to follow it and I did, wondering why this pokemon was so interested in me. Maybe it could be N's zoroark! No, that couldn't be, he isn't in unova and might never come back.


End file.
